Doctor Sara Sidle
by HappyGirl1980
Summary: Why would Sara hide her Phd? What else is she hiding? This is a random idea I had. I tried very hard not to write it but it would not leave me alone. A little snickers a little gsr even i don't know what will happen yet
1. Chapter 1

A wall of grey suits entered the Las Vegas crime lab around six in morning. Each suit was worn by a tall indistinguishable man. One man led the pack stopping directly in front of Conrad Eckile. He displayed a badge and said "Mr. Eckile I'm a liaison who works for both homeland security and the FBI I need to speak to you and a Dr. Grissom in a secure office."

"Of course we always do our best to accommodate the federal government." Replied Eckile.

The grey suit just nodded falling in step behind Eckile. Eckile pulled out his phone paging Grissom to the conference room. Conrad couldn't help wonder what case the FEDS where trying to commandeer. FEDS loved to come into states and try to prove that the local officials were inept. As they arrived at the conference room Eckile sat at the table. "So what is your visit pertaining to?"

"I prefer to discuss this when Dr. Grissom arrives." Replied the suit who had remained standing feet spread apart at shoulder width and hands clasped behind his back.

The men waited in complete since for Grissom to arrive. The grey suited man seemed unfazed by the passing of time and the heavy silence. Conrad's head began to breakout in a fine sweat as he mentally went over current cases most likely to attract federal attention. None sprang to mind.

Grissom arrived the words "What's up Conrad" flowing from his lips before he noticed the man in the grey suit.

"Grissom this gentleman is from homeland security and the FBI he wants to speak to us."

"Gentleman you are in possession of a resource the government needs for matters of national security. Your Governor granted us unfettered access to this resource. Information will be on a need to know basis." The grey suit hands Eckile a letter from the governor.

Conrad

Give the federal agents ANYTHING they want. They are in charge. The President called me personally to request this. I repeat give the feds full cooperation.

Jim Gibbons

PS

Screw this up and it will be your ass.

"What do you need from us?" Asked Eckile.

"We will need an empty space for the duration of our stay. We will bring our own equipment." Replied the suit. "And we will need the exclusive services of Doctor Sara Sidle."

"I sorry gentleman their must be some mistake Miss Sidle isn't a Doctor." Informed Grissom.

"I don't make mistakes." Said the grey suit "Miss Sidle has a PhD in mathematical probability of phenotype expression in DNA."

"What?" Slipped from Eckile's lips.

"It means Sara can look at someone's DNA sequence and predict what they might look like." Grissom Replied.

"Correct Dr. Grissom she can also determine a disabilities, some diseases they might have, and ethnicity. We will need her taken off all her other cases for the next few weeks. Oh and who would you say has the most…" it was the first time the grey suit had even hesitated "calming effect on her."

Conrad glances at Grissom he had better think of someone to reign in that hot head Sara. After years of working his way to the top his whole career depended on Sidle god he should have fired her when he had the chance.

"Sara and Nick Stokes work well together." Grissom suggested

"Fine I'll need both their exclusive service for a few weeks. We will of coarse loan you two CSI to fill in for them. If someone could page Strokes and Sara we might as well get this over with."

Grissom wonder about this but said nothing. Nick arrived first and enquired why he was paged.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." Was the grey suits second cryptic comment in the span of moments.

Sara entered the room her entire demeanor changing the instant her eyes land on the grey suited man. "No. Absolutely not Abrams. I told you last time never again and I meant it." Sara flipped on her heals and stormed out of the room.

"That went better than I expected." Stated Abrams who turned to Nick. "Your job is to get her back into this room in the next half hour. If you fail I will have one of my men drag her in here kicking and screaming."

Nick opened his mouth but words failed to come out.

"Nick go now." Ordered Grissom. Nick headed to the door glancing back in confusion.

"What exactly will Sara be doing and why doesn't she want to do it?" Grissom asked Abrams.

From the doorway tall dark haired man with classical features wearing a very expensive tailored suit replied "Sara will be assisting me."

"And who are you?" Demanded Gil.

"Doctor Gilbert Sidle."

"Her brother?" asked Eckile.

"I wish." Muttered Abrams.

Locking his eyes with Grissom Dr. Sidle said directly to him "No her husband."


	2. Chapter 2

A panting Nick grasped the back of Sara's arm "Sara wait-up." He had had to jog to catch up with her.

"What Nick" shouted an angry Sara whirling around to confront him.

"Sara calm down." Nick soothed "what on earth was that about?"

"Old crap." Sara seethed then she gave Nick a hopeful look "Shifts over right? It's time to go home?"

Nick longed to comfort her but chose harsh truth instead. "Sara Abrams said he'd drag you back kicking and screaming if he had to."

"I can't" tears formed in the corners of her eyes "I just can't do this again."

"We could sneak out. Hide somewhere in city but sooner or later Sara they'll find us. Sara do you want to be dragged back or walk in with your head held high?"

"Let's go."

Nick wasn't sure for a moment if she meant into hiding or back to the conference room. He was uncertain how he would explain to his parents his fleeing from the federal government. When she grimly marched toward the conference room Nick was relieved by the quick demise of his life as a fugitive.

Before Sara could enter the room a different grey suit halted her.

"Sara gun" he said in a firm tone of voice.

"Jackson really" Sara said coyly.

"You know the rules when Dr. Sidle is in the room you are not aloud to be armed."

Sara reluctantly handed agent Jackson her gun.

"You too Mr. Stokes."

"Now waiting just a minute." Sputtered Nick. Why the hell should he give up his gun?

"Bosses orders" replied Jackson.

"Fine" Nick said grudgingly handing over his gun "I want that back the second I get out of this room."

When they entered the room Gilbert Sidle eyes fixed on Sara Sidle. "Awe my lovely but temperamental wife returns. Shame on you Sara. Wasting our time on temper tantrums when we have important work to do."

"We are not now nor have we ever been married." Sara roared "In this country a bride has be conscious for the wedding to be legal."

"They never proved anything Mrs. Sidle." Taunted Gilbert.

Sara rushed toward Mr. Dr. Sidle Grissom jumped in front of her. "Sara he trying to get to you don't let him." She gazed a Grissom locking eyes with him. He was breathing slowly she patterned her breathing after his. He gently squeezed her arms and she continued to relax.

"Sara unfortunately you did agree to this arrangement" inserted agent Abrams when he could she see had calmed.

"Fine" She said through gritted teeth "but I won't be alone with him. Never alone with him."

"Of coarse not." This from Abrams "There will always be an agent present and Mr. Strokes."

"Nick" Sara said eyes flying to Grissom then Nick.

"Yes your boss said he was good at um" Abrams stopped mid sentence.

"That you two are friends" Inserted Grissom in an usual show of diplomacy.

"Fine but I've already worked a double today so I'll be back tonight. Nick and I both work nights and that isn't going to change."

Abrams was about to reply but Gilbert interrupted "That's fine dearest. I'll setup the lab you go home a dream of me."

Silence fell Sara seemed unable to breath Abrams glared at Gilbert and stroked his gun longingly. Sara exited the room to go home and seethe.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick followed Sara out of the room. Eckile and Gilbert followed on their heals looking for a space to setup the make shift lab. Finally only Grissom and Abrams remained. Both men remained silent waiting for the other to break. Abrams was a man patient but Grissom was a scientist trained in observation and waiting.

Abrams broke first "So you and Sidle have been dating what almost a year now?"

Grissom blinked "What?"

"You may be able to fool your coworker but it's my job to know everything that goes on in Sara's life."

"Why?" Grissom was curious what about Sara invited this much scrutiny from the FBI.

"After grad school Sara was invited to take place in a special experimental accelerated doctorial program. She would be the only student and Dr Gilbert Homer would be the instructor." Abrams watched as Grissom raised his brow.

"Yes that Dr. Homer two PhDs and an MD rich, brilliant, and famous. No grad student would decline the opportunity to work with him. It was a two year program. During that time we are sure of one thing, Sara never knowingly crossed any professional lines with the good doctor. She graduated got her degree and decided to take the summer off. I think she was planning to teach in the fall. One evening Sara went to sleep in her bed. Three weeks later she woke up on Dr. Homer's private island. He explained that he had come to her said he was madly in love and they had eloped. They had gone to the island for a honeymoon where she had promptly taken ill. Sara eventually discovered the good doctor had been drugging her periodically for the last two years with something to wipe her short term memories. Being one of the only people she saw at during the last two years he had been able to account for her blurry timeline. Sara managed to convince Gilbert she believed his story about a whirl wind romance. She convinced him to take her back to the mainland and from there she escaped. Two weeks later she woke again in a strange bed this time in a hospital bed. She had two broken toes on her left foot, three broken toes on her right, broken left ulna, three broken rids, and a broken clavicle. The strange part was each and every broken bone was properly set or taped before she arrived at the hospital. Next to the bed was Gilbert Homer and when questioned by the police he admitted without hesitating to causing all of Sara's injuries." Abrams paused.

Grissom ask "He isn't in jail why?"

"Dr. Abrams has certain skills only he can provide for the government. He helps us save thousands of live and he doesn't go to jail."

"How is that legal?" Demands Grissom

"Sara agreed."

"WHAT?" Grissom shouts

"Under the conditions that we annul the marriage, the FBI constantly monitors him so he doesn't hurt anymore women, and that he never be in the same state as her."

Grissom pops in with "Except of course for today."

"Abrams agreed under the condition if he needed her help she had to help him with research."

"Sara agreed to that."

"Abrams is a horrible monster but he is capable of things no one else on the planet can do. Sara knew if she didn't concede eventually the government would free him without her agreement."

"So now he periodically gets to torture her?" Grissom demands.

"We all have to concede our professional ideals once in awhile don't we Dr. Grissom. By the way he knows about you and Sara. I keep him under lock and key but just in case I would keep a close eye on her."


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom entered Sara's apartment. This was a day when it was hard to be both boyfriend and boss. There were things Sara's boyfriend needed to ask and there were things Sara's boss had a right to know. They had agreed work first.

She was sitting on her couch gazing at the wall "Dr. Sara Sidle I presume?"

"Oh yeah that" she said with a sigh.

"Yes that" he said sitting next to her "You know the department gives a bonus for a PhD you could have been getting an extra five percent."

She knows it's not about the money. "How much do you know?"

"Right up to the hospital."

"He did it while I was asleep so I had no pain. Set my bones perfectly so there would be no permanent damage. Took me to hospital for pain meds so I wouldn't wake-up hurting. Do you know why he it did? Hurt me then confessed?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why?"

"To prove he could do anything to me and no one would stop him. I moved back to California decided to help other victims of crime. Decided to forget everything about that time including the PhD."

"Why is he Dr. Gilbert Sidle?"

"After the annulment he took my last name."

"So I bet he was Doctor Gil which would be why I'm always Grissom. I'm guessing he was the reason you didn't sleep when you first got here."

She smiled people didn't think Grissom understood people the truth was he understood people better that most. "Your god works in mysterious ways one Gil who refuses to get out of my life one that took years to get into my life."

Sara cries Grissom draws her into his arms. "Your not staying alone while he's here not for one second and if Nick so much as leaves to take a leak he won't work a db for two months."

As tears stop she relaxes into her arms. He strokes her hair "such is my love, to thee so I belong, that for thy right myself will bear all wrong."

(My GSR sucks so I hope that was okay.)


End file.
